theveggietalesencyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown
# '''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown '''is the eighteenth episode in the VeggieTales animated series and the third Silly Song compliation. The premise was to countdown the Top 10 Silly Songs as decided by the show's viewers. Big Idea launched a campaign to collect and tally votes from fans via mail and internet for the purpose of showing on this video with the Astonishing Contraption of Silliness and the Pirates Who Don't Do Anything from The Peach and the Beach. It was released on March 6, 2001 by HiT Entertainment on VHS and DVD. Plot This episode takes place entirely on the countertop where Larry Mr.Lunt. and Pa Grape are hosting the show. Pa Grape informs the others that today they are going to do a little something else after all but they resist. They laze around eating Chinese food while Pa Grape introduces the "Astonishing Contraption of Silliness" ("What a lame name" says Mr.Lunt). Pa Grape pushes them into action and they feed the votes into the Contraption which sputters and begins presenting the Top 10 Silly Songs of All Time. The Contraption malfunctions halfway through the countdown producing nonsense such as "The Dance of the Yodeling Cebu Lips" and "The Song of the Water Buffalo Who Dont Love Cebu With Yodeling Lips" forcing Larry and Mr. Lunt to come up with a song of their own. The result based on the text of a Chinese takeout menu is called "Do the Moo Shoo" and is a sort of Sumo version. Pa Grape declares that it wont make the Top Ten and manages to fix the machine so the countdown can continue. When the countdown gets to the top two The Contraption announces "The Pirates Who Dont...". from The Peach and the Beach But Pa Grape starts acting shifty and suggests that all the votes have not been collected. He produces a big bag labeled "Official Votes" and feeds them into the machine. Larry and Mr. Lunt confront him and he confesses to rigging the election because "The Pirates Who Dont Do Anything" from The Peach and the Beach is the only song that features him. Larry and Mr. Lunt forgive him saying that its better than "The Forgive-O-Matic" from "God Wants Me To Forgive Them!?!" which was a failed attempt to sell a machine that supposedly gives automatic forgiveness. The final two songs are presented and the show ends. Songs * 10. Endangered Love (from Madame Blueberry) * 9. The Dance of the Cucumber (from Josh and the Big Wall!) * 8. Larry's High Silk Hat (from Larry-Boy! & the Fib from Outer Space!) * 7. The Water Buffalo Song (from Very Silly Songs!) * 6. The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps (from The Toy That Saved Christmas) * 5. The Song of the Cebú (from Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Do the Moo Shoo (original song for this video) * 4. His Cheeseburger (from Rack, Shack & Benny) * 3. I Love My Lips (from Are You My Neighbor?) * 2. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything (from God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!) * 1. The Hairbrush Song (from Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) The Ultimate Pre-Jonah Episode Countdown VHS # Big Idea Productions (2001) # VeggieTales Live On Stage! Commercial 2002, USA # Veggie Tales The Ultimate Silly Song Collection trailer # Jonah: A Veggie Tales Movie - Trailer # Heroes of the Bible Trailer 2002 # Larry Boy The Cartoon Adventures:Larry Boy and the Angry Eyebrows Trailer # Original Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo # Big Idea Why We Do What We Do Logo 2000 # Big Idea Entertainment # VeggieTales Theme Song Rare Early 1993 (which is the Incomplete version, Because it has only the chorus) Higher Quality # VeggieTales Theme Song 1993 1994 # VeggieTales Theme Song 1994-1997 Higher Quality # VeggieTales Theme Song 2001 HQ (Higher Quality) # King George and the Ducky # Rack, Shack & Benny # Lyle the Kindly Viking # Where's God When I'm S-Scared? # The End of Silliness # Josh and the Big Wall! # Do the Moo Shoo # Madame Blueberry # Dave and the Giant Pickle # Very Silly Songs! # Are You My Neighbor? #VeggieTales King George And The Ducky Credits #Veggie Tales Rack Shack & Benny Credits #VeggieTales: Lyle The Kindly Viking Ending Credits #VeggieTales - Where's God When I'm S-Scared? Closing #VeggieTales The End Of Silliness (1998) Part 12 (End Credits) #Veggietales - Josh and the big wall credits #Closing To VeggieTales Madame Blueberry 1998 VHS End Credits--Jun 16 2008 #Veggietales Are you my neighbor? Ending music #Big Idea Logo (2001) #Big Idea Productions (2001) #VeggieTales: God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! #VeggieTales: The Toy That Saved Christmas #VeggieTales: Larryboy! And the Fib from Outer Space #VeggieTales: Larryboy and the Rumor Weed #VeggieTales: Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen #VeggieTales - Ultimate Silly Songs Colection #VeggieTales - Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie - Behind the Scenes #3-2-1 Penguins!:The Trouble On Planet Wait Your Turn Trailer #VeggieTales - The Super-Fantastic Veggie Fan Club Promo